I love you, big brother!
by See Through the Mist
Summary: Belarus finally cornered her big brother, maybe he will finally say yes to becoming her husband! They could finally get married! Become one! Or... maybe... maybe... they could become family?


This was a RP Lousiey on DeviantArt and I did. It was on 'Hetalia Seven Minutes in Heaven: Intro' by Hetaliachan1267. Hope you enjoy, I was Belarus!

-RMS

* * *

Russia was once again pinned to a corner, cowering in fear thanks to his crazy ass sister. He even took out his pipe for comfort and protection, no matter how slim that protection was, or perhaps a distraction if he found a way to escape. "PLEASE BELARUS, GO AWAY!" Russia screamed in fright. Belarus didn't seem to notice her brother's terror and kept repeating, "MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! COME ON, BIG BROTHER, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO~!"

Russia tried once more to get through to his sister. "I DO NOT LOVE YOU THAT WAY, SISTER!" Belarus snapped out of her MARRY ME trance, but she did not lose any of her insane tone as she replied to Russia, "Oh, BUT _I DO_ LOVE YOU THAT WAY, BIG BROTHER~!"

Russia had nothing to lose by arguing with her, but it might buy him more time. Perhaps someone might come and hear his screams and rescue him!

"NO! BELARUS, STAY BACK!" Well, arguing was what he had in mind, but it just turned back into frantic screams. Belarus was not deterred by her dear brother's horror and request of her to not come closer. She continued to try to prove to her brother just how perfect they were for each other, "YOU CANNOT DENY OUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER, BIG BROTHER!"

Russia, however, just got more resolved to keep his younger sister away from him, "NO!" Russia waved his pipe around in an attempted to get his sister away from him and counted to screech out, "I don't love you that way!" Russia immediately regretted his decision when Belarus unsheathed her knife.

Their... _conversation_ seemed to have just went full circle as Belarus repeated a phrase not but a minute ago. "OH, BUT I LOVE YOU THAT WAY OLDER BROTHER! LET US BECOME ONE!" Belarus was confident that her love would surely get through to her dear, elder brother.

Yet, her brother continued to reject her advancements, shouting, "NO! You may not become one with Mother Russia!" Again (_again!_) Belarus was shot down. Usually she would keep going, but... her big brother... HE WILL LET ANYONE BECOME ONE WITH HIM! BUT NOT HER? NOT HER?

...Why?

Belarus felt tears well up and she dropped her knife. "But... but big brother..." Belarus found another outlet, anything to keep Russia by her side. She pushed the tears away as her eyes hardened. "It's because of that old, little Asian man, isn't it?! CHINA!? OR PERHAPS THAT CAPITALIST PIG!? I'LL KILL THEM FOR YOU, BIG BROTHER! IT'S THEIR FAULT YOU CAN'T LOVE ME! DON'T WORRY, THEY WILL BE GONE SOON ENOUGH!" Russia reacted violently to this, finally anger, however brief it was, showed in his eyes and voice as he screamed back at his sister. "AH! NO! YOU MAY NOT KILL MY SUNFLOWERS!"

Still, after Russia screamed his answer, he shoved himself back into his corner. Belarus' eyes gleamed with her unbridled fury. "SO IT IS TRUE THEN?! IT IS, ISN'T IT?! But... if you do truly care for these pigs... I will let them live just for you, big brother. My dear Ivan, I will only keep them locked up and chained away where they cannot get in between our love! You may see them whenever you wish, because I do not like to see my big brother sad." Belarus held her hand out towards Russia, the fury dimming into sadistic happiness, "Come my brother, let us get married... Then no one must die..."

Russia tried once more in a futile attempted to get his sister to see reason. If she wouldn't kill for his happiness... then just maybe... "But, I don't love you! I will be unhappy if I marry you!" Maybe...

...it'll stop her completely.

But, it seemed to much to wish for as Belarus' voice hardened with a crazy lilt, "But big brother! I have always been by your side! How could you be unhappy if we get married?! I COULD BE BY YOUR SIDE FOREVER! YOU WOULDN'T NEED ANYONE ELSE! THEY ALL LEFT YOU WHILE I STAYED BY YOU!" Russia thought his comment just made his sister become crazier... until her next question.

"SO, HOW?! HOW?! How could you love anyone else but me?" Sadness tinged her voice, and her shoulders slumped. Instead of comforting his sister, however, Russia took this as an opportunity. An opportunity to get his real sister back. "I would be happy if you were just my sister!"

_Just my sister? Just his sister? Nothing more? To be just his sister, that would make big brother happy? _

Belarus rolled the thought around in her mind. To be just a sister, not a wife or lover? That's all? Belarus did wish for Russia to have happiness... Belarus took a deep breath, "If I be... just your sister, you must promise me something! You must promise me that you will always love me! That we will be just as close as siblings as if we were married!" Belarus hoped that Russia would agree. To have him love her less than anyone else...

...it was a painful thought.

Russia, on the other hand, slumped with relief. Perhaps they can rebuild their relationship into something better. Russia stood up and slowly pocketed his pipe. "Okay! That's good, you agree, da?" Belarus also stood and pocketed her knife. "It will... suffice." She gave her elder brother a small smile. Small, but a smile nonetheless. "I love you, big brother."

Russia detected no malice or crazy intent behind those words. He grinned. "I love you too, little sister!" Belarus copied Russia's grin and stepped forward slowly. "Big brother..." No longer were these words said in a twisted love. Belarus gave Russia a hug, one he gladly accepted. "I am very happy now." Russia felt light rush through his veins.

"Me too, younger sister, me too."


End file.
